


Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying Victor Nikiforov, Feels, M/M, Mention of children, Misunderstandings, No not a marriage proposal like an idea proposal, One swear word and that's it, This is how I interpreted the prompt, Too angsty for y'all, Victor and Yuuri having kids, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, i think, just read it, proposal, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been three years. Yuuri wants to have a child, and there’s no doubting that Victor wants one as well. He’s seen the way Victor plays and talks with the little kids at the local playground as if they’re his own. It’s even popped up in their conversations once or twice before Victor quickly changed the subjects.So why is he so nervous to ask the one question he’s been waiting to ask for so long?





	

Is it just Yuuri, or has the clock ticking a bit too loudly for his taste?

Is it just him, or has he begun to shake every goddamn second, his fork clattering against the plate loud enough for Victor to notice?

“Yuuuuri,” his husband asks, curiosity barely hiding the concern in his voice. “You’re shaking as if you’ve just gotten last on the podium. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

Yuuri has to admit, even though he’s a bit of an airhead, Victor has a habit of catching on to people, especially the trembling figure skater. Well that and he’s not hiding his secrets very well at all.

“Ah, nothing’s wrong! It’s just that the weather tends to get cold here in St. Petersburg, right? I’m just a bit chilly, that’s all,” Yuuri shakes, unconsciously reaching backward to rub the nape of his neck. Ironically the heat that seemingly surrounded him was all building up, threatening to melt him from the inside out. Turquoise eyes eyed him with an intense suspicion. Rarely did Yuuri see Victor with this type of expression.

“Katsudon, it’s July. It doesn’t get that cold here, so what are you really hiding?” he pushed, the suspicion burning more visibly in his eyes.

He couldn’t tell him now, no. Yuuri would wait until tomorrow—now was not the time to ask his husband if he wanted a child over the dinner table.

The question’s been lurking in the back of his mind for months now. Not that Yuuri thought of it first. At first, he thought he was imagining, but the first time he saw Victor’s want it was at the park. A couple of children had seem to have gotten lost, and while Yuuri had gone off to search for their parents, he caught in the corner of his eyes Victor’s eyes sparkling with genuine joy. He was playing with them, acting like a ridiculous platinum-blond airplane and giving the kids rides all over the playground. When they’d finally found the parents of the children (they too, were looking for them), Victor had actually gotten sad, crestfallen when he had to say goodbye. That night he said nothing, his hand only reaching out across the bed to gently graze Yuuri’s hair.

He’d brushed it off at first, blaming it on his husband’s natural playfulness and extroversion. But as weeks became months, he found it was not rare to hear Victor bring up kids during their couch conversations, before rushing to back away from the subject to talk about something else. He was scared, Yuuri knew that, but of what? Was he afraid of something that he didn’t know of? The doubt was slowly eating him away and wrecking him internally.

“Will you wait for me tomorrow, Vitya? I know you have a competition in the morning, but can we talk about it after you get back?” Yuuri murmured, quickly eating the last bite of his borsche that Victor made and prepared himself for the objection.

“Sure Yuuri, I’ll wa—”

“You’ll what?”

Victor gave an ensuring glance, and got up to put away both of their dishes and to give a small peck on the head. 

 

“I said I’ll wait, if it’s that important. I’ll try to make it back by 7:00, then. It’s not that major of a competition anyway, so don’t worry,” the platinum-blond chuckled, making his way to their bedroom. Maybe it was his own eyes, but Yuuri swore he saw a slight slump of his shoulders.

“Well? Coming, Yuuri?” he smirked, offering a hand and a raised eyebrow in question.

That night, Yuuri didn’t do anything except lie awake, gently tracing the outline of Victor’s jaw and occasionally leaving kisses as if to assure himself. His body lay half-covered by the sheets while he stared at the view their apartment gave him, counting each of the stars but unable to keep track and starting over every time.

As his eyes felt the drag of sleep coming, a single tear rolling down his sleeping partner’s face was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

The sound of Makkachin’s barking caught Yuuri’s ears, signaling his husband’s return from his recent competition.

Weird. It’s 6 and he’s already back an hour early. 

There was a rushed movement to the way Victor took off his trenchcoat and shoes, the way his voice had cracks in it when he called out Yuuri’s name.

“Over here, Victor!” Yuuri replied, the tension in his voice strong.

Footsteps that sounded more like sprinting approached the door and the figure skater appeared, ruffled and fatigued, but on the verge of breaking down or something.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” he chanted out repeatedly when he practically pounced on Yuuri. His face was buried nose deep in his shoulder, and he felt dampness starting to sink in through his shirt.

“V-Victor! What’s wrong—was it something I did?”

“Yuuri.”

“What?!” the darker haired of the two yelled, a significant worry detectable in his voice.

“Do—Do you w-want to break…up with me?”

Victor was an incoherent sobbing mess by now, trying poorly to conceal his sweaty bangs and lightly swollen eyes. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he jerked away, opting for the sleeve of his shirt to use as his tissue. Wrecked blobs of words were the only thing Yuuri heard from him. 

Yuuri had never seen Victor like this ever since the hotel.

The figure skater looked up, and even moreso it ripped his heart to shreds. Wiping his nose on the sleeve, Victor uttered another sob and glanced back at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, I get if you don’t want me anymore—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Yuuri’s lips crashed against Victor’s, sloppy but sweet, assuring, and heartbroken all at the same time. The swirl of emotions in the moment overwhelmed him, temporarily distracting him. The shorter of the two pulled away but remained only inches from Victor and held both sides of his face comfortingly firm. 

“Victor, listen to me! Why would you even think of that? The reason I wanted to talk to you because I wanted—I wanted to ask you if you wanted a child!” he confessed, the burden of the truth leaving him instantly. Yuuri looked desperately to his husband for any sign of objection immediately but found nothing at the sight of Victor turning away.

“Victo—”

The platinum-blond bombarded him, tackling him to the bed and leaving kisses on every spot of space available on his face and neck. After minutes of endless kisses and incoherent mumbles, he kneeled to see Yuuri’s shocked face better, relief searing through him.

“You had me worried there, you know,” whispered Victor, a shy smile tugging at the edges of his flushed lips.

“Well what made you think I would ever leave you?! That’s absolutely insane, Victor—I should be thinking that!”

“It’s just that—at dinner yesterday, you were shaking. I wanted you to look up so bad and tell me what was on your mind but you didn’t. I thought you couldn’t even bare to look at me, and that to me nearly broke me.”

Victor brought Yuuri in for another kiss, slowly pulling away to trace the outline of his lips.

“And you were shaking too. I would never think you’d hate me but there was always this nag in my head that told me otherwise. Then there was the part where you didn’t want to tell me anything. I thought I was done for,” he admitted, completely spent and forlorn. Yuuri, not wanting to see his partner like this anymore, pushed the both of them down to the bed, and pulled Victor closer.

“Victor. There’s nothing that would make me never want you again. I have to say, you can be a little too quick to judge sometimes. You gave me heart palpitations for fucks’ sake!” 

“Mm, maybe you can blame yourself for that. I worry about you too much,” the taller of the two replied, the flirtatious amusement back in his demeanor.

“So?”

“Hm? What, Yuuri?”

Laughing, he reached over to their bedside drawer and turned off the light. Returning to stroke the bridge of Victor’s nose, he gave a winded sigh.

“About the child. Do you accept my proposal?”

Yuuri felt two strong, slightly calloused hand grab his face and yank him close to Victor for another kiss, this time slow and not rushed like before. 

“Yes. Yes, a thousand times—Yes!” he spoke into their kiss, barely detectable. 

And three months later, Yuuri’s proposal held true.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE AF LET ME TELL YOU.
> 
> Now at first I thought making Victor think Yuuri was leaving him was completely a bit overkill. But then I realized:
> 
> Victor’s probably self-doubtful (as a result of his celebrity status) and was most likely having mental breakdown on the inside in the hotel scene when he thought Yuuri was leaving him.
> 
> Victor’s an airhead let’s all be real here. Both him and Yuri said it.
> 
> Of course Victor would overthink the situation and think Yuuri’s leaving him.
> 
> Not to mention it’s past midnight over here and I’m rushing this so hard. Please go easy on me!
> 
> Also don’t forget Valentine’s Day submissions are due by 2.13.2017! Send in a pairing and the three lucky winners will be given a fanfic of their pairing (prompt of their choice) and an aesthetic edit of their pairing as well.


End file.
